


Sapphire Character Short

by ReallyLexi, Trixx616



Series: RWBY: Legacy [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute Moms, Fights, Gen, Sapphire Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReallyLexi/pseuds/ReallyLexi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixx616/pseuds/Trixx616
Summary: Sapphire Rose trains with her mother in the Forever Fall forest
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: RWBY: Legacy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179008
Kudos: 11





	Sapphire Character Short

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [lilgremlinhan](https://lilgremlinhan.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for some art of the characters!

The bright orange and yellow leaves fluttered in the cool autumn breeze which brought a chill down Sapphire’s spine. She stood at the ready, listening to every slight rustle in the forest around her. The faint sound of hooves impacting on dried grass. The ever-present tapping of a woodpecker hidden by the dense foliage. She felt the wind suddenly change, her blue cape billowed slightly off to her left side. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped her scythes tighter. The briefest tell, a quiet mechanical click from her right, gave her all the time she needed to form the glyph beneath her feet. She flew into the air. The sun peeked through the leaves as a backdrop behind her. Her fluffy black fox tail curled tight to her body as she fired a round from each of her scythes, sending her spinning down toward Ruby in the clearing below. A hearty laugh left the red hooded woman as she opened Crescent Rose, blocking the incoming strikes. Sapphire grit her teeth, kicking off the shaft of her mother’s gigantic scythe and flipping backward. Their eyes met as they slowly began to circle the clearing. The mechanical exoskeleton around Ruby’s legs whirred faintly, it’s gears interlocking and clicking as she lowered down.

“Good job sweetie!” Ruby called out excitedly. Sapphire blew air upward, pushing a stray lock of her snow white hair from in front of her eyes.

“Mom, you’re not supposed to compliment me  _ during  _ the fight.”

“Oops, sorry.” She smiled wide and chuckled. 

Sapphire quickly fired two more shots, this time at a far closer distance, before dashing off through the bushes. Ruby deflected them, giving her daughter half a moment’s head start before petal bursting after her. Ruby flew through the trees, a startled yelp escaping her lips as she felt weightlessness take her.

“Ah… clever.” Ruby looked down at the ground seeing a large black glyph partially covered by fallen leaves. Sapphire smirked as she hurled her mother backward into a tree with the trap she laid. Ruby’s aura lightly shimmered. The tree behind her cracked and snapped, falling backward as she landed on her feet. She grinned, then quickly fired off a few rounds back towards her daughter.

“Mo- HEY!” Sapphire barely managed to dodge the dust infused bullets as they flew past her torso, impacting and freezing a couple bushes behind her.

“Oh, sorry sweetie!” Ruby giggled, “You’ll have to be faster than that if you want to pass the entrance exam, though!” Sapphire sighed softly and smirked.

“You want fast, huh?” Her cloak shined with brilliant blue patterns as she cast a white glyph beneath her feet, flinging herself up into the canopy. The Faunus quickly jumped between branches, firing down at her mother. Ruby parried the blasts with a flourish of Crescent Rose. She turned slowly, keeping her good eye on the movement in the treetops. A rumble behind her gave her just enough time to roll forward, effortlessly slicing the summoned boarbatusk in half in a single motion. A black glyph appeared in the air, holding Sapphire against it as if she crouched on the ground, she closed her eyes and focused. Golden light overtook the glyph. The hands of a clock slowly ticked beneath her feet. She launched herself downward in a flash, slamming into the ground behind Ruby faster than her mother could react and slashed each of her scythe’s into the huntress’s back. Ruby’s red aura shone bright as Sapphire’s strikes connected and she stumbled forward. The gears of her exoskeleton strained against the sudden force as she quickly regained her footing. 

“I didn’t know you could do that?” Ruby asked with a proud smile on her face. Sapphire stood up straight and pushed her hair backward out of her face, panting as sweat dripped down her forehead.

“I told her not to tell you.” Weiss stepped out from the foliage and brushed her hands down her blouse, straightening the fabric. Sapphire’s tail swished back and forth as she looked over to Weiss.

“Mom!?” She asked excitedly before sprinting over to her mother, leaping into her arms. Weiss let out a laugh as she caught Sapphire in a tight hug. Ruby smiled and walked over to the pair.

“Of course you told her to keep it a secret.” Ruby teased and gave Weiss a kiss. Sapphire dropped back onto the ground and smiled happily.

“We found out she could time dilate when she was staying with me, Klein was curious to see her in action when I told her Sapphire had unlocked glyphs.” Weiss rubbed Sapphire’s back and smiled. Ruby let out a chuckle and brushed her bangs from her eyes.

“Did he have any idea how it happened?” Ruby asked, Sapphire hated it when they did this, talked about her like she wasn’t standing right next to them. It was okay this time though, she told herself. She had to admit she was curious how the Schnee semblance ended up coming out of her too. Weiss shook her head and smiled down at Sapphire, brushing her mechanical fingers back through the girl’s hair.

“Not the faintest idea actually.” She answered.

Sapphire followed her cousin out the airship, taking in the crisp, spring air as they gazed at the school together. The crowd shuffled by them, all first-years eager to start their education at the most prestigious academy in the world. All eager to become huntsmen and huntresses. For her it was more, though. She was here to live up to her mothers’ legacy.

**Author's Note:**

> The second character short for RWBY: Legacy is here! We're so excited to show you all what we have in store!


End file.
